In a digital or capacitive pen-based computing environment, a computing device, such as a slate device, tablet computing device, a wall surface computing device, etc., may be interacted with by a user by way of an interactive display and a writing implement. The writing implement may include a digital pen, capacitive pen, pointer, stylus, or other type of input device (herein referred to as a digital pen device). The interactive display may include a display surface or a writing interface.
Typically when using a digital pen device to interact with a computing device, a user may rely on visual feedback. Providing feedback may increase a user's confidence and speed as he/she interacts with software on the device. Additionally, users with disabilities such as vision and hearing disabilities may depend on feedback when using a digital pen device. The visual feedback may be limited by various factors such as the user's hand or the digital pen device occluding part of the display interface. Additionally, interacting close to a margin on the display interface may further limit screen real estate that may be devoted to visual feedback.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.